Mil Nombres
by Agatha Romaniev
Summary: [Blood: The Last Vampire / Blood Plus] Los ignorantes le tenían a Saya mil nombres distintos porque nunca era la misma Saya de la década anterior; a Hagi le tenían apodos mil veces más extravagantes porque su discreta rebeldía se contraponía a su amor por las cadenas. Lo doloroso es que seguían siendo los mismos ingenuos cumpliendo sus sueños a través de pesadillas.
1. Los delirios de la naturaleza

**Disclaimer:** _Blood+_ no me pertenece, son propiedad de Production I.G., Aniplex y Junichi Fujisaku. _Blood: The Last Vampire_ no me pertenece, es propiedad de Production I.G., SPE Visual Works y Hiroyuki Kitakubo.

 **Nota:** este fanfic se desarrolla a mediados de los años sesenta, donde tienen lugar los acontecimientos de la película de animación _Blood: The Last Vampire_ , con referencias a la película live action del 2009 con el mismo nombre y la presencia de personajes del anime Blood+, como Hagi y David. Se recomienda ver la película de animación _Blood: The Last Vampire_ para comprender por completo los acontecimientos desarrollados en este fanfic y, por estas mismas razones, se podrán ver ciertas diferencias en la personalidad de personajes como Saya y Hagi (la primera, un poco más agresiva y dura de lo que se le conoció o se "volvió" en Blood+, y Hagi ligeramente más comunicativo).

* * *

" _Hay dos clases de memoria visual: mediante una de ellas recreamos diestramente una imagen en el laboratorio de nuestra mente con los ojos abiertos (y así veo a Annabel: en términos generales, tales como «piel color de miel», «brazos delgados», «pelo castaño y corto», «pestañas largas», «boca grande, brillante»); con la otra evocamos de manera instantánea, con los ojos cerrados, tras la oscura intimidad de los párpados, nuestro objetivo, réplica absoluta, desde un punto de vista óptico, de un rostro amado, un diminuto espectro que conserva sus colores naturales (y así veo a Lolita)"_

 **Lolita —Vladimir Nabokov**

* * *

 **Los delirios de la naturaleza**

 _20 de noviembre de 1966. Nueva York, Estados Unidos._

Hagi se pasó una mano por el cabello al tiempo que se detenía frente al espejo. El cristal estaba empañado por el vapor y la humedad exhalada del agua caliente con la cual recién se había duchado, y esta lo rodeaba como una densa neblina dentro del sencillo baño. Aún así, aquel baño sin chiste alguno se le antojó acogedor y agradable como no sentía ningún sitio desde hace meses.

Suspirando, pasó una mano por la superficie del espejo, despejando la película blanquecina y acuosa que lo empañaba. Se mojó el rostro en el lavabo, tomándose un par de minutos para cepillarse los dientes. Mientras se secaba la cara con una toalla blanca notó el fuerte sabor a menta impregnado en su boca aún después de enjuagarse varias veces; no pudo evitar hacer una mueca incómoda, acompañado por el saborcillo de la menta ligeramente picante en su lengua y encías.

Siguiendo con la rutina, se ajustó el cinturón del pantalón, y fue entonces que comenzó a sentir la humedad concentrada en el baño haciendo su efecto pegajoso y asfixiante sobre él mientras más tiempo pasaba encerrado allí. Poco a poco dejó de resultarle tan agradable, así que se apresuró a terminar.

Sin prestar demasiada atención alzó una mano al gancho que colgaba de la pared para tomar su camisa, pero frunció el ceño cuando lo único que alcanzó su mano fue aire. Torció la boca, acompañando el gesto con un quedo gruñido de pereza: había olvidado el resto de su ropa en la maleta.

En silencio, abrió la puerta del baño. El vapor escapó presuroso del pequeño espacio, directamente a la habitación principal.

Afuera, en la calle y el resto de la ciudad, se morían de a poco los últimos rastros del otoño. Los restos de la lluvia vespertina golpeaban perezosamente el cristal de la ventana.

Saya había apagado la luz, pero las lámparas a cada lado de la cabecera de la cama seguían encendidas, dándole a la alcoba una iluminación moribunda entre el gris y el amarillo que le daba al sitio un tinte nostálgico y, en cierta forma, ligeramente sobrecogedor. Hace rato también habían parado los truenos, cuando la lluvia y el viento aminoró, y para esas alturas la chica probablemente ya estaba dormida.

La encontró en la cama, recostada de lado y dándole la espalda a la puerta del baño. No se había tomado la molestia de cambiarse de ropa ni taparse con las sábanas, a pesar de que el ambiente, incluso dentro del departamento, era ligeramente frío. El anuncio del invierno próximo, mezclado con el moribundo otoño, calaba a través de las paredes con una fría humedad.

Volvió a poner la vista en la chica, y mientras la observaba con más atención, más picaba dentro de él el aguijonazo de la angustia al pensar en los absurdos regímenes a los cuales la joven se sometía, siempre negándose a comer o privándose del sueño, aunque quisiese dormir y el apetito fuese incapaz de superar el hambre.

Trataba de aparentar que no era así, que no estaba cansada, pero últimamente había notado que se tiraba en la cama sin cuidado alguno la mayoría de las veces, como aprovechando cualquier segundo de somnolencia para intentar dormir antes de que sus culpas le espantasen el sueño. Rara vez lo conseguía.

Aparte de los uniformes escolares en los cuales, en ocasiones, debía camuflarse, dependiendo del sitio a donde la enviaban a investigar y matar, Saya seguía utilizando la ropa que eligió esa mañana y que ya era un atuendo habitual en ella: pantalones ajustados a todo lo largo de sus piernas y un suéter de cuello de tortuga muy delgado, todo en color negro. Era un conjunto que podría considerarse muy rígido y hasta aburrido para la moda que las muchachas de la década estaban portando, pero era cómodo y funcional. Y su cabello, aunque había decidido dejarlo largo hasta alcanzar su cintura, estaba desprovisto de todo fijador o crepé, siempre atado en dos trenzas que ahora se desperdigaban tras su cabeza.

Hagi se quedó unos segundos parado en la puerta del baño, sin moverse, casi sin respirar, temiendo que el sonido de su respiración la despertara. Saya tenía días sin dormir una noche de corrido, asediada por pesadillas de las cuales no le contaba ni un detalle, despertando cada dos por tres para cambiar de posición, quedarse mirando al techo, hipnotizada, antes de intentar conciliar nuevamente el sueño, o tomar agua como un bebé aferrándose al pecho de su madre: no quería arruinarle la siesta. Aún así, la radio estaba encendida. En ese momento comenzó a sintonizar una canción de The Animals.

" _There is a house in New Orleans._

 _They call the Rising Sun._

 _Ans it's been the ruin of many a poor boy._

 _And God, I know I'm one"_

El Caballero torció la boca al escuchar la voz ligeramente áspera de Eric Burdon entonando la letra: esperaba que la radio no la despertase, pero lo dudó. Desde que ella dejara de tocar el violonchelo, la música adquirió el efecto de adormecer a Saya, pero desde que despertó prematuramente de su última hibernación no le había pedido ni una sola vez, _ni querido_ , que tocara para ella, incluso cuando él se ofrecía.

— _No quiero escuchar cómo seguramente me has superado_ —le dijo meses atrás, no sin cierto dejo de envidia en su voz. Los argumentos del Caballero acerca de lo _normal_ que era que perdiese práctica y habilidad si pasaba de veinte a treinta años durmiendo tampoco la convencieron de lo contrario, ni mucho menos sirvieron para aminorar la vana herida de su orgullo cuando Saya comprobó, en los tiempos del Zoológico, que su talento musical no alcanzaba a superar su usual pereza para practicar, contrario a Diva, quien claramente tenía un talento natural para la música que apenas y necesitaba de esfuerzo o practica, o de él mismo y su obsesivo perfeccionismo cuando se trataba del violonchelo.

Se recargó en la pared, suspirando. La humedad del baño golpeaba su espalda desnuda, en contraste con la frialdad de la habitación chocando contra su pecho.

Se le puso la piel de gallina mientras posaba los ojos sobre Saya, casi maravillado de que por fin se quedara dormida, pero luego esa fascinación se tornó hipnótica, profunda y penetrante, calando dentro de él como una cosquilla cálida; sentía el efecto que probablemente sentiría una cobra hechizada bajo el encanto de una flauta mágica en las calles de Estambul.

Acostada así sobre la cama, a pesar de lo delgada que estaba, podía apreciar los hombros pequeños, aparentemente frágiles, y el camino estrecho que descendía hasta su cintura. Si lo seguía con sus ojos hacia abajo, el camino entonces se ensanchaba en la pronunciada curva de la cadera, y luego, en las suaves curvas de los glúteos que sobresalían por encima de la firmeza de los muslos, mientras el camino seguía la flexión tras las rodillas y finalmente las ejercitadas pantorrillas para terminar en las sinuosas figuras de los huesos del tobillo y el pie, también encerrados dentro de medias negras.

Era un paisaje de montañas y valles suaves sumidas en un manto de oscuridad: un paisaje natural perdido en medio de un citadino ambiente artificial bordeado por paredes blancas, sillones anchos, pero demasiado bajos, lámparas y mesas de extrañas formas curveadas y cuadros de arte abstracto que Hagi detestaba y que se preguntaba quién, en su sano juicio, podía llamar a _eso_ arte.

Pero ninguna de esas cosas lograba captar su atención mucho tiempo ni distraerlo: quedaban opacadas por la figura de Saya, quien a donde iba parecía llenarlo todo con su presencia allí donde sus pies pisaban.

Hagi, como un solo un idiota puede enamorarse durante décadas y encontrar la misteriosa manera de afianzar ese amor sin que este aminore, era capaz de reconocer la belleza de otras mujeres, y sin embargo era incapaz de desearlas de ninguna forma. Solía pensar en _aquello_ que diferenciaba a una mujer bonita de una mujer hermosa: en ocasiones ese discreto detalle recaía sobre en lo accesible, o por el contrario, inalcanzable que pareciese una mujer, pero en cuanto a Saya era difícil catalogarla en cualquiera de los dos puntos, si es que siquiera esos puntos tenían algún sentido cuando las aristas de la personalidad sobresalían como un golpe de palabras o un exabrupto de carácter.

Saya no lucía como una valquiria ni como una _femme fatale_ , no portaba el _glamour_ de una modelo de la época; tampoco era coqueta, dulce o sonriente. Estaba desprovista de toda intención de llamar la atención del sexo opuesto, pero en cuanto se le miraba, luego, como si de una trampa se tratase, era difícil dejar de hacerlo.

Curiosamente, no era el único que sufría de aquel efecto cuando se trataba de Saya: en el _Diario de Joel_ se había registrado que el primer Joel sintió la misma fascinación, alimentada por la curiosidad y el enigma científico, hacia Saya, así como Amshel, aunque en menor medida en comparación con su gemela cautiva. En el Escudo Rojo se hablaba de ella constantemente, se rumoreaba sobre ella y se especulaban mil cosas a pesar de que la mayoría de sus miembros jamás la hubiesen visto en persona, pero Hagi estaba seguro de que en su propio caso, su fascinación venía alimentada más por el deseo de _estar_ con Saya en todos los aspectos que en estudiarla y entenderla como a un misterio de la ciencia y la evolución.

De cierta forma, para él, Saya no podía tener misterio alguno que se le escapara: el vínculo que compartían ambos, como Reina y Caballero, era mucho más íntimo y hermético que el que podrían jamás compartir un par de amigos, familiares o las llamadas almas gemelas. No era siquiera amor ciego, sino un amor perfectamente consciente cuya racionalidad, irónicamente, privaba aquel amor de todo encanto y magia para volverlo un hecho tan intenso como la verdad misma y palpable de una hipótesis comprobada de todas las formas posibles.

Su mirada se perdió en ella y en su figura como la de un animal desesperado por reencontrarse con su hábitat natural, un hábitat que respiraba lentamente, que se elevaba con gentileza y serenidad. Era como ver la vida corriendo entre las raíces más profundas de la misma Madre Naturaleza.

En ocasiones los doctores del Escudo Rojo se referían a las Reinas quirópteros como las _madres_ , por decirlo de alguna forma, de sus propios Caballeros.

Tuvo que respirar profundamente y apretar los labios, intentando nivelar los latidos de su corazón, de pronto volcado violentamente por el cálido y familiar cosquilleo de la lujuria. Luego parpadeó unos instantes y se obligó a salir de aquel trance. Sacudió la cabeza un par de veces y tomó una gran bocanada de aire, olvidándose de toda fantasía y pensamiento lascivo. En esos momentos ninguno de los dos estaba para tonterías y distracciones porque, ante Saya, no podía permitirse ser un hombre, sólo su Caballero, más un esclavo glorificado que otra cosa. Y Hagi, en su particular caso, era un esclavo que amaba sus cadenas.

Caminó descalzo sobre la alfombra gris hasta el otro lado de la alcoba, dirigiéndose al sillón donde se encontraba su maleta. La abrió lentamente y rebuscó alguna camisa blanca entre las prendas ligeramente revueltas. No se dio cuenta del momento en que Saya, con la mitad del rostro oculto contra la almohada, abrió los ojos, vislumbrando al hombre por sobre el brazo que descansaba frente a su cara.

Por alguna razón, tal vez porque siempre vestía de negro de pies a cabeza y habían pasado décadas desde que lo viera sin ropa, Saya olvidaba lo blanquísima que Hagi tenía la piel; la iluminación grisácea pasando a través de las cortinas también hacia que esta resaltara en la aburrida habitación.

Estaba buscando algo en su maleta, probablemente ropa para cubrir su cuerpo eternamente joven e idéntico al que recordaba de muchas décadas atrás: los músculos de los brazos, el pecho y el abdomen seguían inamovibles, al igual que los hombros y la espalda ancha.

Se acababa de bañar, lo notó en su piel, que lucía tersa a la suave luz, desprendiendo un suave aroma a jabón y menta, y a pesar de que hace mucho habían abandonado el Zoológico y el mundo se había olvidado de los estrictos modales que rigieron la vida de ambos tiempo atrás, Hagi seguía conservando esos movimientos elegantes y clásicos que tanto lo caracterizaban, aunque ahora eran mucho más fluidos dada la evolución de las décadas.

Plantó, sin pudor alguno, la mirada en lo ancho de la espalda y la forma en cómo los omóplatos y músculos se movían con gracia al ritmo de los brazos.

Saya parpadeó, de pronto con la respiración descontrolada. Cuando era un niño pequeño, mucho más bajo que ella y delgado, Hagi y sus grandes ojos azules solían despertar en ella una sensación de ternura y camarería muy alejada de un sentimiento maternal, más parecido al hecho de que, de cierta forma, ambos eran niños cuando se conocieron, pero cuando él se convirtió en un adulto, de pronto, se encontró con la sorpresa de que Hagi ahora le parecía un hombre muy atractivo, y con la misma novedad del paulatino e imperceptible cambio de la niñez a la pubertad, de la pubertad a la adolescencia y finalmente a la adultez, ella también dejó de sentirse como una niña atrapada en el cuerpo de una jovencita mucho mayor de lo que parecía.

Por unos instantes la muchacha se preguntó cómo es que había llegado hasta ese punto, con Hagi acompañándola a cada paso que daba. La última pesadilla que había tenido era la de la última imagen que tuvo de él con vida: el sonido de la piedra rompiéndose bajo su peso y a Hagi cayendo por el abismo hasta el fondo de aquel odioso acantilado. El rostro alejándose rápidamente, con la expresión de quien sabe que va a morir, la mano sujetando esa maldita azucena roja y luego el sonido de un cuerpo chocando contra el suelo.

Había despertado con el _¡crack!_ resonando en su cabeza, y su estremecedor eco la persiguió incluso después de despertar.

Los humanos no eran más que sacos de carne y sangre, con uno que otro hueso para mantenerlo todo en pie. Fue un concepto que le costó entender dada su rapidísima capacidad para regenerar sus heridas y, gracias a eso, a Hagi le había costado la vida: la vida y su humanidad.

Por eso a veces se preguntaba _cómo_ es que Hagi estaba _ahí_. Sabía perfectamente las razones que lo regresaron de la muerte y que ahora lo mantenían, al igual que ella, en ese estado de vida eterna y tiempo estancado, pero en ocasiones se preguntaba, desde esa última vez en el fondo del acantilado, si Hagi no era más que un fantasma, una aparición que no se ha percatado de su propia muerte, siguiéndola a través del mundo y luchando con ella, atormentándola cada vez que la miraba a los ojos, recordándole que por sus caprichos infantiles estaba muerto cuando tuvo toda su vida y juventud por delante y que jamás volvería para vivirla y terminarla como Dios manda.

Un espíritu que le rendía pleitesía sólo para atormentarla.

Pero esos sólo eran delirios de vigilia.

Cerró los ojos unos instantes, escuchando la música de la radio entrando en sus oídos. Música muy distinta a la que conoció en las primeras décadas de su vida, y a la que interpretó también con sus propias manos sobre las cuerdas, el arco y el enorme instrumento entre sus piernas. Nunca se lo había preguntado a él; no sabía si Hagi, quien era perfeccionista hasta el hartazgo con la música, odiaba esa música o le gustaba.

" _Oh mother, tell your children._

 _Not to do what I have done._

 _Spend your lives in sin and misery._

 _In the House of the Rising Sun"_

Tenía que admitir que a lo largo de las décadas del siglo XX, la música de los sesenta, junto a la de los veinte, eran los estilos que más le gustaban, y aquella música tan distinta una de otra con el cambio de los años le recordaba constantemente que estaba muchas décadas en el futuro. Que el futuro finalmente la había alcanzado, viviendo ahora un presente que jamás imaginó podría existir y que no tenía nada que ver con las ideas del futuro que se tuvieron en el, ahora, anticuado siglo pasado que la vio nacer y en el cual creció.

Hagi estaba demasiado distraído como para darse cuenta de que lo observaba. Saya frunció el ceño cuando notó algo fuera de lo común en el brazo izquierdo de Hagi. Una figura geométrica de color negro que _antes_ no estaba ahí y que contradijo al instante la idea de su rostro y cuerpo estancado en las aguas del tiempo.

 _¿Un tatuaje?_

—¿Cuándo te hiciste ese tatuaje? —murmuró aletargada, sin moverse de su posición. Hagi parpadeó un par de veces cuando la escuchó hablar tan de pronto. La miró de vuelta con la camisa entre las manos.

—¿Te desperté? —preguntó con un ligero tono de culpa.

—No. Ya estaba despierta.

Se mordió la lengua, recordando su reciente fantasía mientras la observaba. Rogó al cielo porque no se hubiese dado cuenta de ello, sobre todo porque Saya solía decirle que siempre se percataba de los momentos en que la observaba porque su mirada era muy penetrante.

—¿Tatuaje…? —murmuró, intentando cambiar de tema, más que con Saya, dentro de su mente. Le echó un vistazo a su propio brazo, donde impreso en la piel, con aguja y tinta, se mostraba un triangulo invertido de color negro. Lo tenía hace tanto tiempo que a veces olvidaba que estaba allí—. Me lo hice hace varios años, después de la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

—Ah… —Saya comenzó a removerse en su sitio. No lo aparentaba, pero estaba algo sorprendida. _Jamás_ se imaginó a Hagi con un tatuaje, o que siquiera le gustaran. En los tiempos del Zoológico, los tatuajes eran sólo cosa de los prisioneros, los vulgares marineros y las llamadas tribus salvajes que los europeos exterminaron y esclavizaron cuando llegaron al Nuevo Mundo—. No sabía que pudiéramos tatuarnos. Siempre creí que la regeneración no lo permitía.

El hombre extendió la camisa delante de él y comenzó a ponérsela.

—Yo también lo creía —contestó, abotonándose la prenda—. Por eso lo intenté. Pero la aguja es muy rápida: introduce la tinta en la piel antes de que esta pueda regenerarse, y allí se queda.

Saya le encontró sentido, si lo pensaba bien. En el Zoológico utilizaba aretes y los debía usar _todo_ el tiempo, incluso cuando dormía o se bañaba. Siempre supo que había algo _raro_ con su piel y su capacidad de curarse desde que se los colocaron siendo una niña. Si se los quitaba por las noches, a la mañana siguiente la perforación del lóbulo ya no estaba y era necesario hacerle los agujeros de nuevo. El proceso se repitió tres veces hasta que Joel comprendió que su capacidad de curación era excepcional y, aún más importante, inexplicable.

Se removió un poco más en la cama y luego, con pereza, se sentó sobre ella. Por inercia se llevó los dedos al lóbulo de su oreja izquierda y tanteó la piel suave. No había ningún orificio. Trató de recordar cuándo fue la última vez que utilizara pendientes... probablemente a principios de siglo, después de su primer despertar, cuando todavía tenía que usar vestidos hasta que incluso en aquel tiempo los dejó de lado cuando se enfrentó a los primeros quirópteros en Rusia. Fue entonces cuando, básicamente, decidió convertirse en un hombre: se cortó el cabello para no parecerse a Diva, se arrancó el apretado corsé que no la dejaba moverse, se quitó de encima las poco funcionales telas de los vestidos más hermosos y las delicadas zapatillas, cambiándolas por botas de combate y pantalones, y finalmente se deshizo de los guantes de encaje para empuñar su espada.

A su manera, desafió muy tempranamente el rol de género con el cual se crió y creció, y aunque no se lo había dicho, la única razón por la cual esta vez había decidido dejarse el cabello largo, es porque extrañaba su melena y porque sabía que Hagi _también_ lo hacía.

—¿Por qué no intentas dormir? —El Caballero ahora se acomodaba el cuello de la camisa—. Todavía es temprano.

 _El espectro de Hagi atormentándola._

Saya negó con la cabeza.

—No tengo sueño —Volvió a mirar a su Caballero, quien ahora se colocaba un suéter negro. Acomodó el cuello blanco fuera de él y luego miró hacia la radio. La canción había terminado y ahora sonaba _Michelle,_ de los Beatles; escuchó con atención las estrofas en francés. A pesar de las décadas que permanecía dormida, le parecía curioso cómo es que podía recordar a la perfección el francés, el inglés, el alemán y el japonés, los únicos idiomas que dominaba, pero con Hagi siempre hablaba en francés o, en dado caso, en inglés—. De hecho, necesito salir.

—¿Salir? —El hombre frunció el ceño y miró a la ventana. No hacía buen clima, aunque de todas formas había dejado de llover.

—Quiero ir a una farmacia. Necesito una aguja.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama, alcanzando sus botas, también negras como el resto de su atuendo.

—¿Una aguja? ¿Para qué?

—Luego te explico.

Comenzó a ponerse las botas y amarró rápidamente las cintas. La caña de las botas le llegaba a media pantorrilla y batalló un poco con el nudo de los cordones, luchando contra su propia somnolencia.

—Con esta lluvia las calles seguramente se han inundado un poco. Puedo llevarte en el auto —sugirió Hagi, poniéndose encima su gabardina casi al mismo tiempo que Saya.

—¿Auto? ¿Tenemos auto?

—David lo trajo hace un rato. En Nueva York los taxis abundan, pero son problemáticos y costosos.

Se vio tentada a preguntarle cuándo demonios había aprendido a conducir, pero lo olvidó casi al instante que se acomodó el cuello de su propia gabardina. Ambos solían subirlo para que les tapase la mitad del rostro. Debían tener cuidado con sus caras, o con ser reconocidos. El Escudo Rojo todavía se encontraba buscando todos los documentos, fotografías y expedientes sueltos que existían de ellos y que daban fe de su existencia desde el siglo pasado.

—Está bien —contestó la chica, tomándose un momento para apagar la radio y tomar el estuche cilíndrico que contenía su katana. Nunca salía sin ella y, aún más, incluso dormía abrazada a la espada.

Cuando el familiar peso del arma se posó en su hombro, por unos instantes Saya se preguntó hasta cuándo tendría que dormir abrazada a una espada igual que una loca, una paranoica como los detectives, delincuentes y policías que aparecían en las películas de Hollywood, con sus pistolas cargadas debajo de sus almohadas, listas para tronar al primer descuido, al primer movimiento en falso.

* * *

" _El sombrío parque nacional de Yellowstone y sus variopintos manantiales de aguas calientes, sus géiseres enanos, sus arcos iris de fango burbujeante: otras tantas metáforas de los estallidos de mi pasión"_

 **Lolita —Vladimir Nabokov**

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos! Aquí estoy de nuevo con un pequeño fanfic un poco más amable, a diferencia de los últimos que he publicado. Espero (ahora sí) ser un poco más consistente con las actualizaciones, pero no prometo nada. Eso sí, no esperen grandes revelaciones en esta historia o mucha acción. Sólo es una pequeña parte de la historia de Saya y Hagi que imaginé en base a algunos detalles que escribí en un fic que hace poco terminé de publicar. Como el título lo indica, está basado en los apodos que tal vez se les dieron a Hagi y Saya a lo largo del tiempo. El fic se llama "Nymphetamine", por si alguno está interesado.**

 **Aclarando cosillas: otra vez hago una pequeña mezcla entre Blood TLV y Blood Plus. No lo puedo evitar, estoy embobada con la Saya de TLV.**

 **Y entre otras cosas, sí, sé que Hagi no tenía ningún tatuaje en la serie, no sé de dónde rayos se me ocurrió, pero cuando me pasó por la cabeza me gustó muchísimo la idea y me pareció adecuada para este fanfic. Una disculpa si la cosa puede parecer muy fuera de lugar, aunque la verdad no lo encuentro tan improbable, dado que Hagi va por ahí con la greña larga, cosa que se considera bastante inusual y hasta incorrecta para un hombre moderno, aunque, la verdad, estoy segura de que sería capaz de tatuarse la cara y el nombre de Saya, pero las razones por las cuales se hizo su tatuaje vendrán en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer este pequeño fic.**

 **[A favor de la Campaña "Con voz y voto", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo]**

 **Me despido,**

 **Agatha Romaniev.**


	2. Los inadaptados

**Disclaimer:** _Blood+_ no me pertenece, son propiedad de Production I.G., Aniplex y Junichi Fujisaku. _Blood: The Last Vampire_ no me pertenece, es propiedad de Production I.G., SPE Visual Works y Hiroyuki Kitakubo.

* * *

" _Sorprendentemente cuarenta años más tarde, sus memorias conservan muchas de las pequeñeces de la vida cotidiana. Detalles, matices, colores, sonidos. En su mundo, la cotidianidad y la existencia se unían, la existencia en sí era valiosa, ellas recuerdan la guerra como una época de su vida. No tanto las acciones y los acontecimientos, sino la vida como tal. En más de una ocasión observé que en sus relatos lo sencillo vence a lo grande, incluso vence a la Historia"_

 **La guerra no tiene rostro de mujer —Svetlana Alexiévich**

* * *

 **Los inadaptados**

Sin cruzar más palabras se encaminaron fuera del sencillo departamento donde se hospedaban. Era propiedad del Escudo Rojo, y en varios otros departamentos del edificio había más miembros de la organización hospedados. Llevaban ahí una semana, desde que llegasen a Nueva York, pero se habían dado cuenta de que los miembros llegaban y luego se iban con asombrosa frecuencia.

David y Louis eran de los pocos que se mantenían en el edificio; después de todo, desde siempre aquellos que portaban el nombre de _David_ y _Louis,_ eran los miembros encargados de acompañar a Saya y Hagi allí a donde fueran. Y siendo sinceros, eran de los pocos miembros de la organización que a Saya le interesaban.

Su departamento estaba justo debajo del de ellos, pero en su camino al estacionamiento no se los toparon, aunque Saya pudo escuchar la televisión encendida cuando pasaron frente a él y el olor a cigarrillo escapando por las rendijas de la puerta; mientras tanto, encontraron el resto de los pasillos del edificio en completa y solitaria calma. Un contraste que Saya encontró bastante peculiar para ser una de las tantas construcciones que formaban parte de la apretada extensión de la Gran Manzana.

Aún así, para tratarse de una ciudad tan ajetreada y grande como Nueva York, esa tarde la gran metrópolis estaba bastante tranquila, gris, y sólo unos cuantos transeúntes deambulaban por las aceras, resguardados bajo paraguas: después de todo, era entre semana, estaba lloviendo y a esa hora mucha gente había regresado ya a casa.

Saya frunció el ceño en un gesto hosco cuando los miró una vez que salió a la calle.

Desde antes de poner un pie en Nueva York, supo que odiaría la maldita ciudad. A través de todos los países de Europa y Asía que había visitado a lo largo de las misiones que el Escudo Rojo le encomendaba, las ciudades grandes eran las que siempre odiaba más. Podía sentirse mucho mejor caminando por las frías estepas de Siberia o los oscuros bosques de Alemania que en las ciudades atestadas de gente.

Era una razón, tal vez, un poco infantil, pero odiaba a la gente que habitaba aquellas ciudades porque, creía, le parecían demasiado _inconscientes_. Caminaban de un lado a otro, inmersos en sus propios asuntos, como si sus vidas fuesen más importantes que la de cualquier otra persona. Como si el mundo girase alrededor de sus problemas cotidianos. Y de esa manera vivían su vida y morían, y de esa manera, alguna vez, ella también vivió.

En algún momento, en el inicio de la guerra, intentó sentirse igual a los humanos, intentando necia no perder la simpatía hacia ellos, la simpatía que podía ser la última y peligrosa línea que los separase para siempre como especie, pero no lo consiguió. ¿Alguna vez sintió siquiera esa simpatía, ese sentido de pertenencia? ¿Alguna vez se sintió humana? Hagi y Joel habían sido los únicos _humanos_ que la aceptaron en el pasado, pero dentro de sí siempre supo que era inmensamente diferente a ellos: su resistente piel y su rostro juvenil, que guardaba ojos que habían visto ir y venir décadas y décadas de vida se lo recordaba cada vez que se veía al espejo durante las mañanas y cada noche antes de dormir. Siempre, siempre igual, ninguna arruga a los cuarenta años de vida, mientras el mundo a su alrededor cambiaba, evolucionaba o envejecía hasta finalmente morir, pero para ella todo seguía igual a más de cien años de su nacimiento.

Ahora sabía que era imposible sentirse igual a los humanos si el reflejo en el espejo le devolvía siempre la misma imagen.

De alguna forma, la frustración la llevó a centrarse en sus propios problemas, los que peleaba en la cotidianidad de su guerra de la misma forma que los seres humanos lidiaban con los problemas mundanos de la vida diaria, y aquel rasgo humano que había aprendido a despreciar con el paso de los años terminó interiorizándose en ella porque, ¿qué le importaba que un neoyorquino se quedase sin trabajo si ella podía perder la guerra que peleaba por los humanos?

Uno de los rasgos que más despreciaba en los citadinos se había vuelto tan común dentro de su persona que no podía evitar sentirse enferma y tremendamente infantil. Era, entonces, el único rasgo capaz de compartir con la raza humana, pero el hecho innegable de que su vida fuese inmensamente distinta a la de aquellos humanos, cuyo deber era proteger de los quirópteros, la hacían sentir una envidia profunda y densa que día con día la carcomía con más fuerza. Porque al final de cuentas ellos no sacaban las manchas de sangre de su ropa noche tras noche, batalla tras batalla, para salvar la vida de un montón de desconocidos. No lidiaban con el insomnio, el constante estado de alerta ni las frecuentes heridas, todo para mantener su mundo a salvo. Un mundo a donde ella no pertenecía.

Aún más, ellos jamás sabrían de ella, o de Hagi, o de cualquier miembro del Escudo Rojo, mucho menos de Diva y sus Caballeros, al menos no si ganaba la guerra.

Y hasta ahora, aunque Saya sentía que estaba ganando cada batalla que libraba contra los quirópteros, sabía que estaba perdiendo la guerra. Pero los soldados que peleaban en las guerras del mundo, en las guerras de los humanos, al menos sabían que tarde o temprano, cuando todo acabase y si por buena suerte salían con vida, podrían tal vez regresar a casa con sus familias. Tenían con ellos la esperanza de un futuro, si no para ellos, para la causa por la cual cualquiera de los bandos peleaba. Porque al final de cuentas nadie se va al frente y a ver a la muerte a la cara si no tiene esperanza de un futuro mejor para los suyos.

Pero a ella lo único que le esperaba era una promesa de muerte a la cual se abrazó por voluntad propia.

¿Sería esa la razón por la cual tantos soldados se suicidaban al regresar, _vivos_ , de una guerra?

A veces se preguntaba por qué demonios hacía _todo_ eso. Pasarse al bando de Diva, como alguna vez le propuso Rasputín en Rusia, y como Amshel también le sugirió en Berlín durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, no era opción para ella y su orgullo, pero siempre tenía la tercera opción de _simplemente_ abandonar la batalla, desaparecer de la vista del Escudo Rojo con Hagi y huir juntos allí donde nadie los encontrase, hasta el fin del mundo si fuese necesario.

Por su mente pasó la imagen de uno de sus cuadros favoritos, uno de los tantos que tuvo colgados en su alcoba en el Zoológico, el último que colocó sobre aquellas paredes convertidas en cenizas hace mucho tiempo: una ciudad recién fundada en el sur de Argentina llamada Ushuaia, a la cual se le comenzó a conocer como la _ciudad del fin del mundo_.

Joel solía llevarle cuadros de los lugares que visitaba y de otros sitios lejanos del mundo en triste compensación a su prohibición de dejarla salir más allá de los muros del Zoológico y las villas que lo rodeaban. Ushuaia era un sitio que Joel nunca visitó, pero cuando le entregó el cuadro le dijo que deseaba conocerlo, aunque a sus más de setenta años dudaba que su avanzada edad diera para un viaje tan largo.

Semanas antes, cuando estuvieron en Japón, durante una discusión con Hagi a la cual él respondió que siempre la seguiría, _al fin del mundo si era necesario_ , Saya recordó responderle, casi fuera del lugar, casi infantil, que el fin del mundo no tenía nada de poético y que, de hecho, se encontraba en la lejana Argentina; que si quería se podía ir él solo para allá porque ella no tenía intenciones de realizar tal viaje. Una clara amenaza a que lo desterraría como su Caballero si seguía dándole su opinión y haciendo de la voz de su consciencia.

La desgracia de ambos, como amigos, como compañeros de batalla, como ex amantes, es que de alguna forma, a pesar de haberle arrebatado la humanidad con un beso sangriento, Hagi tenía la maravillosa y absurda virtud de seguir _sintiéndose_ como un humano, y de seguir viéndola a ella como una humana, tal vez una _humana_ algo peculiar, pero nunca como el monstruo en el cual ella sentía que finalmente se había convertido a fuerza de golpes, curtiéndose en batalla.

Todavía seguía sin intenciones de largarse a aquel sitio, pero por unos instantes se imaginó allí con él, lejos del Escudo Rojo, de Diva, sus Caballeros y los endemoniados quirópteros. Sólo con Hagi en la Tierra del Fuego, en el infierno congelado.

Luego la idea le pareció patética y tan imposible como la contradicción en el nombre de aquel sitio y su fría ubicación. En cambio, al único lugar al cual iría por ahora, sería a la farmacia más cercana.

Finalmente, la idea le dio risa, aunque ninguna sonrisa ni sonido salió de sus labios, mientras se preguntaba en qué momento comenzó a ver de esa manera su vida: en qué momento comenzó a ver a los seres humanos –ya no personas-, como seres sin rostro ni significado: todos le parecían iguales, con los mismos rasgos, la misma sangre y el mismo origen en la cuna de la humanidad allá en el lejano continente Africano.

La amargura subió por su garganta como una náusea, preguntándose una y otra vez en qué momento dejó de ver a los seres humanos como seres individuales y con valía, la suficiente como para poner su propia vida y persona entre ellos y las criaturas que buscaban devorarlos, cuando la realidad es que el presente era fútil, y el futuro, simplemente impensable para cualquiera, por muy visionario que fuese.

Después de todo, los humanos no necesitaban quirópteros ni a ninguna Diva ni Caballeros psicóticos para acabar con ellos mismos: aún después de las atrocidades de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, ahora se encontraban inmersos en la Guerra Fría, siempre bajo la amenaza del _botón rojo_ y un apocalipsis nuclear que los llevase directamente a la extinción. Y los muy idiotas pensaban que lo único bueno de esa guerra es que era _tan_ mala, que tenía que ser la última.

La idea del presente fugaz y el futuro impensable volvió a taladrar en la cabeza de Saya tan verdadera como el hecho de que los carruajes evolucionaron en automóviles.

—Es aquel auto —Hagi la sacó abruptamente de aquel amargo trance cuando llegaron al estacionamiento; de pronto, como nuevamente en la realidad, el aire fresco, casi frío, le golpeó el rostro junto a la humedad de la lluvia.

Saya se arrebujó en su gabardina y caminó frente a una fila de autos grises y negros. El que Hagi había indicado estaba al final del estacionamiento y era de color gris. Al igual que los demás, estaba empapado de agua.

Se dirigió a la puerta del copiloto, pero Hagi se le adelantó, apresurado, para abrirle la puerta. La muchacha se quedó unos segundos paralizada por la acción.

—No tienes que hacerlo —dijo con tosquedad, rodando los ojos—. No estamos en el Zoológico.

—Lo seguiré haciendo, Saya —respondió él, negado a dejar de lado los modales aprendidos en la mansión de Joel. Saya sólo suspiró; mucho decía Hagi sobre siempre seguir sus mandatos, pero ciertamente solía desafiarla con esos detalles. Lo encontraba irónico, dentro de todo, porque la mayoría de las mujeres abogaban por los modales y la caballerosidad. Añoraban que los hombres tuvieran esos pequeños detalles con ellas, mientras que Saya, si bien aquello no le molestaba, hace mucho tiempo no encontraba razón alguna para ser tratada como una dama.

Desde su prematuro despertar había estado mucho más tensa que en años anteriores, incluso agresiva para con todos: desde Hagi hasta David, Louis y el resto del Escudo Rojo, incluso hacia los humanos, aunque seguía interponiéndose entre ellos y los quirópteros. Al final de cuentas, ¿no había salvado, sin razón ni necesidad alguna, e incluso buscándose problemas de más por ello, a aquella asustadiza y religiosa enfermera de la Base Aérea de Yokota? En ocasiones sentía que estaba interiorizando de una forma profundamente perversa su papel como arma y guerrera: decía, como un rezo, que no _podía_ matar humanos, pero en realidad no tenía ninguna razón para protegerlos ni salvarlos cuando tenían la mala suerte de quedar en medio de la línea de fuego. Su único trabajo era matar, no proteger.

Finalmente decidió guardarse todo para ella y su propia amargura.

Sin decir nada, subió al auto, y al sentarse vio a su Caballero rodear el cofre del vehículo antes de subir. Lo siguió con la mirada cuando, con movimientos bien aprendidos y seguros, encendió el auto, activó los limpiaparabrisas para quitar la capa de agua sobre el cristal y finalmente maniobró con el volante y la palanca para salir del estacionamiento.

La radio se encendió al mismo tiempo que el auto. Sonaba _Help!_ ; de nuevo los Beatles.

Se volvió a preguntar si Hagi odiaba o no la música sesentera, pero por alguna razón nunca terminaba de exponer en voz alta sus dudas.

En cuanto el auto comenzó a moverse miró a la calle desde su propia ventana, pero no encontró nada especialmente interesante y, aburriéndose, temió quedarse dormida a medio camino. Se volvió para mirar a su Caballero y lo encontró tan serio como siempre, aunque su gesto estoico parecía más rígido que de costumbre. Probablemente por el hecho de estar manejando, sorteando el escaso tráfico y las inclemencias del asfalto mojado, enmarcado por los interminables caminos de hojas otoñales empapadas.

Soltó una risa, no exactamente alegre ni divertida, sino más similar a un silbido.

—¿Qué sucede? —El Caballero se volvió hacia ella unos segundos antes de regresar la vista al frente. Escuchar a Saya reír, _por así decirlo_ , últimamente era casi un milagro.

—Siempre tienes alguna cosa nueva, o una sorpresa, siempre que despierto —Hagi, curioso, alzó una ceja: no lograba identificar si aquello era un cumplido, una queja, o una simple observación, pero sí notó que esa tarde Saya estaba de un buen humor que ya era bastante inusual en ella—. Cuando desperté la primera vez ya sabías hablar ruso, y la segunda vez, alemán. Ahora sabes hablar italiano, conducir y estás tatuado. Te estás volviendo un rebelde, Hagi.

—No hablarás en serio. Sólo aprendí italiano porque estuve mucho tiempo en Florencia —El Caballero esbozó una muy ligera sonrisa. Saya no pudo verla, y tampoco se imaginó la ciudad italiana, como solía hacer cuando Hagi le contaba sobre los lugares por donde había caminado durante su largo sueño, porque en esos instantes se encontraba ahí mismo, en el auto, recorriendo un pequeño rincón de todos los que conformaban la ciudad de Nueva York, observando la serie de imágenes cambiantes de los arboles de la acera, los edificios de departamentos, a la gente caminando, paseando a sus perros y regresando de sus trabajos.

Su cabeza no estaba en ningún otro sitio, y de pronto, regresó a su origen, como las tortugas volviendo a la misma playa donde nacieron para traer consigo a la siguiente generación.

—Me pregunto que habría dicho Joel, o Amshel, si te hubieran visto ese tatuaje —aventuró Saya.

—Joel me habría expulsado del Zoológico —supuso él, aunque no estaba muy seguro. Dudaba mucho que con _cualquier_ cosa que hiciera lo expulsaran: después de todo, en el _Diario de Joel_ leyó, poco después del desastre, que de todos los sirvientes y pretendientes que le presentaron a Saya, él había resultado ser la mejor opción: básicamente, la más duradera y tolerante para con la muchacha. Todos los demás se cansaban o huían, aterrados de sus peculiaridades y mal carácter—. Y Amshel habría dicho que me lo merecía.

—¿Cómo es eso? —Se volvió a verlo, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Por qué? ¿Significa algo, o sólo fue un experimento?

El Caballero guardó silencio unos segundos, sin apartar la vista del camino. No había mucho tráfico el cual usar como pretexto, y se preguntó si tal vez había hablado de más.

—Sí significa algo —Empezó a decir, estoico—. En los campos de concentración nazi marcaban a los prisioneros con triángulos invertidos de distintos colores para clasificar a los grupos que estaban ahí, dependiendo de sus _crímenes_. El triangulo negro era para los inadaptados, las mujeres asociales, los dementes y gitanos.

Saya alzó ambas cejas. En el pasado, tanto Hagi como Joel y Amshel, parecían estar coludidos para no contarle el verdadero origen de su sirviente personal y posteriormente, amigo. Lo único que ella sabía es que había nacido en la lejana Rumania y Amshel lo había encontrado en una feria de París, pero cuando Hagi, siendo un niño recién llegado al Zoológico, le confesó al punto del llanto que sólo lo habían comprado para ser su sirviente, comenzó a sospechar de sus verdaderos orígenes.

Nunca había salido fuera de las murallas y villas cercanas del Zoológico, pero sabía que existían grupos, razas y etnias en otros sitios a las que solían comprar como esclavos, sobre todo a los indígenas de América y a los negros traídos de África. Los gitanos de toda Europa, en muchas ocasiones, corrían con la misma suerte.

Con las pistas de Rumania y París juntas comenzó a sospechar que Hagi, en realidad, era gitano, aunque no lo parecía a la imagen clásica que se había formado de ellos.

Joel, y especialmente Amshel, le habían contado cosas horribles sobre los gitanos a lo largo de su vida: sobre su tendencia genética al engaño y al robo, su holgazanería, la pobreza, suciedad y enfermedad que llevaban allí a donde llegaban y su comportamiento nómada e inadaptado a las buenas costumbres, nunca estable y sobre todo, inaceptable.

Saya alguna vez sintió temor de todos los prejuicios que le inculcaron en su momento, pero siempre admiró profundamente esa capacidad de ir allí a donde el viento los llevara, recorriendo las extensas calles del mundo, esquinas y rincones que siempre estuvieron fuera de su alcance, pies y vista más allá de los maravillosos y tristes cuadros que Joel le obsequiaba.

En parte, también los envidiaba, y cuando conoció a Hagi se dio cuenta de que, probablemente, todas las cosas que Amshel le había dicho no eran más que mentiras y generalizaciones.

De hecho, todo lo que alguna vez Joel y Amshel le dijeron _eran_ mentiras.

Por otro lado, durante mucho tiempo siguió renuente a aceptar que su mejor amigo fuese gitano. _Él no es cómo me han dicho que son esas personas, es todo lo contrario a ellos_ , pensaba constantemente, a la par que se armaba rebuscadas novelas en la cabeza para explicar el misterioso origen del chico: una de sus fantasías favoritas es que Hagi podía ser el hijo desterrado o perdido de algún zar o noble ruso, mientras que los adultos más crueles, amigos y socios de la familia Goldschmidt, rumoreaban que Hagi era, en realidad, el hijo bastardo de Joel y una prostituta de lujo de Estambul. Que por esa razón, aunque sirviente por su bastardía, era el preferido de la poderosa familia y contaba con ciertos privilegios que los hijos del resto de la servidumbre no tenían, al punto de ser educado en una gran variedad de ciencias por el mismo Joel y ser el sirviente personal de su hija adoptiva.

Pero la realidad era mucho más simple que sus fantasías de infancia.

Saya tomó aire. A pesar de saber la verdad sobre él, nunca había hablado con Hagi sobre su infancia y vida antes del Zoológico. Le daba la impresión de que él tampoco quería hablarle de eso.

Tal vez, probablemente, al final la realidad no era simple y sencilla, sino cruel.

—¿Los extrañas? —inquirió de pronto, volviéndose a mirarlo. Había comenzado a chispear y notó cómo Hagi frunció el ceño ante la pregunta, como si fuese algo que hasta ahora no le había pasado por la cabeza—. Me refiero a tu familia.

—No —respondió, devolviéndole la mirada unos segundos—. Ha pasado tanto tiempo que apenas los recuerdo.

Mentía. Sí los recordaba, pero como si se tratase de un sueño lejano de muchos años atrás, como si hubiese soñado con la vida de un niño ajeno a él, acompañado de una pareja que siempre viajaba y dos hermanos menores que no se parecían en nada a él.

—Pero te identificas con ellos —sopesó, echándole un vistazo a al sitio donde portaba el tatuaje, ahora oculto tras la ropa.

—Tal vez uno puede decidir su destino, Saya, pero los orígenes propios son inamovibles —respondió, aunque la idea había sonado mucho mejor en su cabeza. No podía hacer gran cosa: las palabras nunca habían sido su fuerte.

En realidad, el triangulo negro no se lo había tatuado solamente por empatía a la etnia que lo vio nacer y que, posteriormente, lo despreció al venderlo. Tampoco por la eterna persecución que sufrían los gitanos ni su exterminación en los campos de concentración, sino, en sí, a lo inadaptado que siempre había sido desde el momento que dio su primer respiro en el mundo.

Y no sólo le recordaba sus propios orígenes, sino también los de Saya, su _segundo_ origen y renacimiento.

Ambos habían sido siempre, por nacimiento, inadaptados y marginados, y en parte por eso se habían vuelto amigos y se complementaron de una manera prácticamente natural. La desgracia de Hagi es que su simpatía por Saya se había transformado en amor, pero ahora Saya no necesitaba el amor de Hagi, sino su fortaleza y toda la monstruosidad que su condición de Caballero, no más que un quiróptero glorificado, podía ofrecer.

El Caballero recordó el momento en que se hizo el tatuaje, y más que pensar en los gitanos, en los nazis o en sí mismo, mientras la aguja penetraba en su piel con un dolor constante y agudo, recordó haber pensado que si Saya hubiese caído en un campo de concentración nazi, también la habrían identificado con un triangulo negro, pero no dijo nada.

—Aún así… —volvió a decir la muchacha—. ¿Les guardas…?

—No, tampoco, Saya —se apresuró a contestar el Caballero. Sabía que le preguntaría si le guardaba rencor a su familia por entregarlo a un desconocido. La chica no tenía idea de que lo habían vendido por una sencilla barra de pan.

Pero a esas alturas, ¿cómo iba a guardarles rencor? ¿Siquiera valía la pena hablar de eso, _pensar en eso_ , en comparación con lo que Saya le había dado? Ella solía decir que al convertirlo en Caballero arruinó su vida, pero la realidad era que no le esperaba una mejor vida siendo un gitano en pleno siglo XIX. Siquiera esperaba superar los veinte años de edad antes de que sucumbir a la influenza, el hambre o la cólera, como sucedió con dos de los cuatro hermanos que tuvo. Irónicamente, fue la mala suerte, la ceguera del amor y un trozo de roca flojo lo cual lo llevó a _morir_ a los veinticinco años.

Si era todavía más realista, en su familia siempre había sido más un extraño que un miembro propiamente dicho. Sus inusuales ojos azules y piel blanca lo hacían ver completamente fuera de lugar en medio de un grupo de personas de ojos esmeraldas y marrones, enfundados en pieles morenas de nacimiento que él era incapaz de conseguir por mucho que se cociera bajo el sol mediterráneo. Incluso su padre dudaba de su paternidad con respecto a él y no perdía oportunidad para reclamarle y recordárselo, pero a esas alturas, eso era algo que a Hagi ya no le interesaba. Al final de cuentas, su familia seguramente había muerto hace décadas, y si existían descendientes sería una empresa imposible localizarlos. Y tampoco le interesaba hacerlo.

Su única familia era Saya; había sido la única que le mostró verdadero cariño y empatía, a pesar de su condición de sirviente, de ser un niño malhumorado, algo insolente, y el secretismo detrás de su origen. Y de no haber sido entregado y vendido por su familia, antes de sangre, jamás la habría conocido.

No se arrepentía ni lamentaba ninguno de los pasos que su destino había dado.

—¿Qué te parece ahí? —Hagi señaló una farmacia a media cuadra de distancia. Saya alzó la vista hacia el lugar y asintió. En cuanto estuvieron cerca el Caballero se estacionó contra la acera.

—Espérame aquí, no tardo —Al terminar de hablar salió rápidamente del auto y se apresuró al interior de la farmacia. La lluvia era muy débil y suave, pero aún así sintió algunas gotas calar entre su cabello y golpear su rostro.

Hagi apagó el auto y se recargó contra el asiento, un poco aletargado. Bajó la ventana de su puerta y esperó, paciente, a que la chica regresara mientras algunas pequeñas gotas de lluvia le mojaban el brazo.

Todavía se preguntaba para qué diablos quería Saya una aguja.

* * *

" _Con frecuencia solemos caer en la trampa de considerar nuestro, frente a lo nuevo, aquello que tenemos desde hace tiempo aunque, en su origen, nos viniese tan de fuera, nos fuese tan extraño como lo nuevo de ahora"_

 **José Luis López Aranguren**

* * *

 **Como prometí en el capítulo anterior, en este se explican (aunque no sé si habrá quedado un poco escueto) las razones por las cuales Hagi se tatuó. Espero la explicación que di justifique correctamente la acción del personaje, pero ya me dirán ustedes su opinión.**

 **Por otro lado, siento que me quedó un poco enrollado el asunto de cómo se siente Saya. Es un poco difícil porque intento mezclar la personalidad indiferente y algo mezquina de la Saya de TLV, con la inocencia y los dilemas morales que tiene la Saya de Plus. Aunque la verdad me ha gustado el resultado.**

 **No tengo más que aclarar. Muchas gracias, como siempre, por sus comentarios y por dar un poco de su tiempo en leer este fic. ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**

 **[A favor de la Campaña "Con voz y voto", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo]**

 **Me despido,**

 **Agatha Romaniev.**


	3. Devoradora de pecados

**Disclaimer:** _Blood+_ no me pertenece, son propiedad de Production I.G., Aniplex y Junichi Fujisaku. _Blood: The Last Vampire_ no me pertenece, es propiedad de Production I.G., SPE Visual Works y Hiroyuki Kitakubo.

* * *

" _Era Lo, sencillamente Lo, por la mañana, cuando estaba derecha, con su metro cuarenta y ocho de estatura, sobre un pie enfundado en un calcetín. Era Lola cuando llevaba puestos los pantalones. Era Dolly en la escuela. Era Dolores cuando firmaba. Pero en mis brazos fue siempre Lolita"_

 **Lolita —Vladimir Nabokov**

* * *

 **Devoradora de pecados**

Dentro de la farmacia, casi como si le diera vergüenza, Saya evitó en lo posible dar vueltas sin sentido, dirigiéndose rápidamente al pasillo de productos femeninos luego de echarle un vistazo a los carteles que colgaban del techo. Pasó de largo los cosméticos y productos de higiene personal, y sólo hasta el final del pasillo encontró lo que estaba buscando: una pequeña sección de accesorios.

Observó rápidamente las opciones delante de ella, torciendo la boca, decepcionada, conforme su vista avanzaba sobre cada una de las opciones. Nada de lo que veía le gustaba. No estaba interesada en las pulseras ni los collares, tampoco en las diademas y mascadas. Se concentró en la sección de aretes, pero como imaginó, casi todos los pendientes disponibles eran enormes. La moda de la década dictaba accesorios grandes, exagerados y coloridos; o, por el contrario, de estilo hippie.

Si no eran grandes y pesadas arracadas naranjas y amarillas, eran aretes con el símbolo de amor y paz, o plumas colgando: ninguno le gustaba, o siquiera le resultaban prácticos, sin embargo, amontonados en la parte baja del estante, y en oferta, se encontraba los aretes clásicos que nadie quería usar. Los pequeños y discretos, que fuera cual fuera el estilo reinante de la temporada o la época, nunca pasaban de moda.

Saya se puso de cuclillas y rebuscó apresuradamente entre los pequeños paquetes plásticos: aretes de perla rosa pálido o de color blanco, aretes que imitaban diamantes, aretes de fantasía, arracadas pequeñas, plateadas y doradas, o bolitas plásticas de colores vibrantes y chillones.

Un par de adolescentes pasaron tras ella charlando en voz baja, pero Saya se percató de cómo detuvieron su plática al poner los ojos sobre el estuche cilíndrico que llevaba colgado del hombro. Cuando las jóvenes siguieron su camino, Saya, por un instante, se sintió medio tonta ahí, buscando unos malditos aretes que le gustaran, con la katana celosamente guardada en su estuche, toda vestida de negro y Hagi esperándola en el auto. Algo tan normal como salir a comprar unos simples aretes se contraponía con todo el contexto que, en secreto, la rodeaba de pies a cabeza.

Siendo sincera, había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que usara algo femenino: lo más cercano había sido comprar un lápiz labial rojo mientras investigó en las escuelas de Japón. Lo había usado con el fin de colorear sus labios y mejillas y evitar a compañeros de clase y profesores preguntándole si se sentía bien, diciéndole que se encontraba demasiado pálida y mil tonterías más, y aunque aún tenía el labial en su maleta, no lo había vuelto a utilizar desde entonces.

Sacudió la cabeza ligeramente al pensar en ello, y justo en ese instante encontró lo que buscaba en el fondo de la canasta. Tuvo la vieja sensación de ver algo y enamorarse a primera vista de ella.

Tomó entre sus manos la bolsa plástica que contenía los aretes que la engancharon. No estaba segura, había pasado mucho desde que tocara una revista de modas, pero le parecían pasados de moda, más propios de la década de los cuarentas o cincuentas que de mediados de los sesentas, pero eran clásicos y discretos: un par de aretes en forma de rosa, pequeños, con pétalos hechos de metal. No sabía identificar si eran rosas rojas o rosadas, el tinte metálico no parecían encajar en ninguno de los dos colores. Al final le recordó más al color magenta que otra cosa, y aunque siempre había utilizado, en sus tiempos de _dama_ , tonalidades de rosa pálido y lila, el intenso color rosado de los aretes la cautivó.

Por unos instantes sintió ganas de carcajearse cuando pensó en que, a pesar de todo el tiempo que había pasado y todas las cosas que habían sucedido, las rosa seguía siendo su flor favorita. Ya no lo recordaba.

Revisó el precio; estaban a sólo dos dólares. Se encogió de hombros y sin pensarlo demasiado los tomó con ella hasta el mostrador, en donde también pidió un catéter.

Para cuando salió a la calle la acera tenía una ligera capa de agua, pero ya no chispeaba, y el cielo encapotado de nubes se había oscurecido sumiendo a la ciudad en una luz azulada y grisácea muy similar a un día de invierno. Miró su reloj, sujeto a su muñeca izquierda. Eran apenas las seis de la tarde.

Cargando la pequeña bolsita con los aretes y la aguja caminó directamente al auto gris y entró intempestivamente, un tanto distraída.

—Listo —dijo en cuanto entró, pero no recibió respuesta alguna. Al instante frunció el ceño cuando notó el silencio sepulcral y el interior del auto, que en lugar de negro era de un café oscuro—. ¿Hag…?

Se volvió al asiento del conductor. No era Hagi. Era un hombre de mediana edad, con el cabello ligeramente encanecido que usaba lentes y la miraba enmudecido, como si fuera un fenómeno.

Se había equivocado de auto.

—Maldición… —masculló, paralizada por la vergüenza. Se cubrió la frente con una mano, sintiendo sus mejillas encenderse al instante—. Discúlpeme, me equivoqué de auto. Lo siento.

Salió intempestivamente, sin alcanzar a escuchar cuando el hombre, algo pasmado todavía, le dijo que no había problema. Apenas al salir se percató de que el auto que le correspondía estaba justo detrás, ambos de color gris y mismo modelo.

Maldiciendo su suerte, Saya caminó hacia el auto a grandes zancadas, salpicando un poco de agua alrededor de sus botas, todavía cubriéndose la mitad del rostro mientras Hagi, en su asiento, la miraba estupefacto, con ambas manos levantadas sobre el volante como preguntándose qué rayos estaba haciendo. La muchacha se metió al auto con un gruñido.

—Me equivoqué de auto —explicó, escueta. Hubo un momento de incómodo silencio entre ambos, mientras Saya se revolvía el fleco, luchando contra su sonrojo y frunciendo el ceño, pero abrió los ojos como platos, entre indignada y sorprendida, cuando escuchó a Hagi tratando de aguantar torpemente una risa.

—¡Oye, no te rías! —le reclamó, intentando tampoco reír mientras lo golpeaba suavemente en el brazo. Finalmente el Caballero fue incapaz de contenerse más, y por unos instantes a la muchacha le recordó al Hagi del Zoológico, el mismo que no podía evitar partirse de la risa cuando ella hacía alguna tontería o torpeza—. A cualquiera le puede pasar, ¡ambos autos son iguales!

—Pues a mí no me ha pasado nunca —respondió el Caballero entre risas, al tiempo que Saya lo zarandeaba un poco, también riendo un poco.

—Argh, qué vergüenza… —masculló luego de unos momentos, ya cuando ambos lograron a calmarse. Hagi encendió el auto y arrancó. El carro donde Saya se había metido seguía estacionado en el mismo sitio mientras las dos muchachas con las cuales se cruzó en el pasillo de la farmacia subían a él. El hombre seguramente era su padre, pero la chica hizo todo lo posible por no mirar hacia él cuando lo pasaron de largo.

—¿Qué te dijo? —inquirió Hagi, refiriéndose al conductor una vez que se alejaron media cuadra de él.

—Nada. Estaba impactado.

—Yo también lo estaría si de la nada subiera una chica a mi auto.

La broma provocó que Saya sonriera con cierta picardía.

—¿Impactado… o te la llevarías?

—Vamos, Saya, no seas así… —Hagi esbozó una ligera sonrisa—. Tú sabes que…

En ese instante un sonido similar al de un canal de radio mal sintonizado inundó el interior del auto.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Saya por inercia. Hagi no tuvo tiempo de responder mientras sacaba el _walkie-talkie_ de entre su gabardina.

— _¿Hagi? ¿Está Saya contigo?_ —Desde la bocina del grueso aparato negro salió una voz que a la chica le pareció familiar. Sólo le tomó unos segundos darse cuenta que se trataba de David.

—Sí, David —contestó el Caballero acercando el _walkie-talkie_ a su boca.

— _¿Dónde rayos están, par de banshees?_ —masculló el militar desde el otro lado. Saya alzó una ceja al escuchar el curioso apodo—. _Fui a buscarlos al departamento hace unos minutos y no los encontré._

—Sólo salimos a la farmacia —respondió—. Ya estamos regresando. ¿Sucedió algo?

— _No, no, sólo quería avisarles que ya confirmaron el siguiente destino. En dos días partimos a Los Ángeles. Cuando regresen les daré los detalles._

—Está bien.

Al terminar de hablar apagó el aparato y lo volvió a colocar en el estuche sujeto a su cinturón. Hizo alto en una luz roja.

—¿Banshees? —inquirió Saya, intrigada. Hagi la miró un instante antes de arrancar el auto de nuevo, cuando la luz pasó a verde.

—Ah… es un apodo que nos ha puesto David.

La joven alzó una ceja.

—Sólo había escuchado que nos llamara Yoko Ono y John Lennon —murmuró recargando la cabeza en el respaldo—. Pero tratándose de David, quién sabe cuántos más apodos tiene para nosotros.

—De hecho, tiene muchos —aclaró el Caballero—. De un tiempo para acá en el Escudo Rojo han sacado todo tipo de apodos.

—¿Para nosotros? —Hagi asintió—. David suele referirse a mí como la _última original_ , pero no soy la original, ni la última.

Se refería a Diva, pero también, ambos, sabían que el apodo venía más al hecho de que era la gemela mayor y al mismo hecho de que era la última esperanza que le quedaba a la humanidad.

—También suele referirse a ti como _Carmill_ a. Por el cuento de Sheridan Le Fanu.

—¿Es broma? —espetó, cruzándose de brazos: lo último que esperaba es que la comparasen con una vampiresa lesbiana de la literatura, aunque Saya estaba segura de que ya habría rumores de un supuesto lesbianismo si no fuese por el hecho de que estaba siempre acompañada de Hagi. Los rumores en el Escudo Rojo sobre su supuesta relación con su propio Caballero eran algo usual, sin contar la información que existía sobre su anterior noviazgo en el _Diario de Joel_ , durante los últimos dos años del Zoológico. Pocos creían que una chica y un hombre pudiesen viajar juntos por el mundo sin irse a la cama tarde o temprano, sobre todo teniendo una historia previa.

Por otro lado, Hagi guardó silencio. David le tenía muchos más apodos a Saya, pero sólo los compartía con él.

Uno de los apodos que tenía para ella, y que sólo utilizaba en presencia de él, era el de _rosa_. Solía decirle que Saya era su rosa; flor hermosa y delicada, pero llena de espinas, y que él se dedicaba a lavarle las heridas con sus propias lagrimas. Si no era _rosa_ , también se refería a ella como _azucena_. Al parecer el _Diario de Joel_ y lo que se contaba en él sobre el gusto de Saya por las flores, que hace mucho parecía haber dejado de lado, había disparado la creatividad del militar, pero los utilizaba más como una broma personal entre ellos que con un fin poético.

Para la misma Diva, David también tenía un apodo relacionado con la flora: _dionaea muscipula_ _, la venus atrapamoscas, la planta carnívora de Carolina del Norte y del Sur, cuyos lóbulos de intenso rosa y verde al final de sus tallos, fauces coronadas por dientes más parecidos a espinas, se cierran en una trampa mortal luego de atrapar a su presa. Hagi no encontraba exagerado el apodo, pero no le dijo nada a Saya. Al final de cuentas, y aunque intentaba matarla, era su hermana, y en algún tiempo habían sido amigas._

Luego de unos instantes escuchó suspirar a la chica, y sintió su mirada fija en él. En la radio se comenzó a escuchar _California Dreamin'_ de The Mamas  & the Papas. El Caballero siempre encontró algo sobrecogedora la melodía de la canción, con su letra sobre hojas otoñales, días de invierno y un hombre triste que pretende rezar añorando el calor de California. Pero él sólo añoraba el calor del Mediterráneo, estaba tan harto de Nueva York como lo estaba Saya.

—Anda, escúpelo, Hagi —dijo Saya toscamente—. ¿Qué otros apodos nos tienen?

El Caballero titubeó antes de contestar, sin saber si decirle o no sobre los apodos que les tenían; al menos, de los que él tenía conocimiento, porque estaba seguro de que había muchos más, y algunos de los nombres que les tenían, sobre todo a Saya, eran un tanto crueles.

—Todas las células del Escudo Rojo alrededor del mundo tienen un nombre clave, o apodo, para cada uno —comenzó a decir el Caballero—. Aquí, en Estados Unidos, te llaman la _Exterminadora_ , y en el sur la _Cazadora_. Las células de Europa se refieren a ti como… la _Arpía_ ; las células rusas del Escudo Rojo, _Rusalka_ , y en Japón te llaman la _Samurái_ , aunque últimamente han comenzado a llamarte también _Sukeban_ , como las chicas pandilleras de las escuelas japonesas que esconden las armas bajo las faldas largas del uniforme.

—Qué demonios… —Gruñó por lo bajo—. Preferirá solamente Saya. Ninguna cosa tiene que ver con la otra —agregó de mala gana—. ¿Desde cuándo comenzaron con esas tonterías?

—Hace unos cuantos años. Desde la Segunda Guerra Mundial comenzaron a entrar muchos norteamericanos en el Escudo Rojo, y creo que adoptaron el estilo de los apodos ridículos que tanto se usan en el ejército estadounidense.

—Ah… ya veo —Se cruzó de brazos. Observó la bolsa en su regazo y durante unos instantes pensó en la relación de cada apodo con ella misma… a todos les encontró su lógica—. ¿Y a ti cómo te llaman?

El Caballero torció la boca antes de contestar.

—Me han puesto apodos más extraños que a ti —admitió—. En Europa me llaman _Roma Boy_ , en Estados Unidos, el _As_ —Saya lo miró extrañada, tratando de encontrar el por qué de dicho nombre. Hagi se percató de ello al observarla de reojo—. El _as_ que Saya guarda bajo la manga; eso dicen. Y las células asiáticas me apodan la _Flor de Estambul._

—¿La _Flor de Estambul_?

—Fue culpa de un error de traducción al pasar el _Diario de Joel_ al japonés —aclaró Hagi—. Mencionaron que yo era el hijo ilegitimo de Joel y una cortesana de Estambul. Se corrigió, pero el rumor ya se había extendido y se quedó ahí. Aunque nunca supe a qué flor se referían exactamente.

—Flores, eh… —susurró ella, mirando al frente y alzando las cejas. El cielo seguía gris, ligeramente más oscuro, y una ráfaga de viento pasó frente al auto llevando consigo hojas de otoño, cafés y amarillas, como un espectro tomando forma de la misma naturaleza muerta invocada por la canción de la radio. En Los Ángeles seguramente el clima sería más cálido, tal y como decía la canción—. Pero tú y David sí prefieren ser específicos, ¿no es así?

Hagi la miró, confuso.

—¿Qué?

—Sé que entre tú y David me llaman _rosa_ , no quieras hacerle al tonto —reclamó Saya. Hagi tensó los labios hasta que estos se volvieron una línea recta.

—Es sólo un apodo que usamos solamente entre los dos. Él más que yo; a mí no me gusta tanto.

—También él dice que soy _tu azucena_ … —Hagi se preguntó cómo rayos lo sabía todo—. ¿Por qué eso?

—David suele decir que… _morí por un azucena_ —La escuchó removerse incómoda en su asiento, resoplando molesta; con lo que odiaba que le recordasen aquel evento—. Lo siento —agregó el Caballero. Saya pudo notar cierta culpa en su voz—. Sé que no te gusta.

—Me da igual —contestó, cortante y tosca—. He sido tantas _Sayas_ que no me interesa tener mil nombres más. Aunque nunca cambiaré —De alguna forma, aquello le recordó al Diablo, el máximo exponente de la maldad cuya figura había sido nombrada de mil maneras distintas a lo largo de la historia—. Si nosotros tenemos tantos nombres… me imagino que también deben tener un apodo para Diva.

—A Diva, en casi todas las unidades del Escudo Rojo en el mundo, la apodan _Lilith._

Saya torció la boca en una mueca de desprecio. Lilith, la primera mujer de Adán según el folclore judío, creada del polvo al mismo tiempo que su pareja masculina y desterrada por voluntad propia del Jardín del Edén al verse sometida a los egoístas deseos carnales de su compañero. Según la leyenda, Lilith se exilió en el Mar Rojo, hogar de miles de demonios, a quienes se entregó dando a luz a sus hijos, las _lilims_ , para posteriormente ser castigada por los ángeles matando a cien de sus hijos cada día: aquella condena la convertiría en el origen y madre de los súcubos, que durante las noches se apropian de la semilla de los varones, ya sea por el sueño, el vicio o el adulterio. Por eso siempre está preñada y no hace más que parir, según la leyenda.

Lilith representaba la belleza maligna, y era considerada la madre del adulterio y la fornicación pasional y pecaminosa. Ella y sus hijas no eran más que demonios y vampiros.

Y por otro lado a ella, a Saya, a juzgar por los apodos que tenía, la veían como una especie de Eva vengadora. O tal vez como una devoradora de pecados, de sus propios pecados.

—Qué poco originales —masculló la muchacha, preguntándose a quiénes en el Escudo Rojo se le ocurrían esas comparaciones tan truculentas. Luego, curiosa, miró fijamente a Hagi—. ¿Y tú cómo prefieres llamarme?

Él la encaró.

—Yo prefiero llamarte simplemente Saya —Tomó un poco de aire—. Sé que dices que siempre que despiertas eres una Saya distinta, que por eso no te interesa tener mil nombres distintos. Pero a mí no me importa si te conviertes en algo muy diferente. Para mí _siempre_ serás Saya.

Hizo alto en un semáforo que recién se había puesto en rojo. Tras él se fueron acumulando rápidamente una fila de autos esperando la luz verde. El Caballero, atento, posó la vista en la luz, sin notar el momento en que Saya extendió una mano hacia él.

Los dedos cálidos de la muchacha tocaron su mejilla, y por inercia él volvió el rostro hacia ellos, sorprendido por la súbita caricia. Lo primero que vio fue el rostro de la chica aproximándose al de él hasta que posó sus labios sobre los suyos.

Hagi, demasiado sorprendido para responder, sintió por unos segundos los labios de Saya moverse suavemente, con lentitud, sobre los suyos, y finalmente, en respuesta, él abrió ligeramente su boca.

Habían pasado décadas desde que la besara, y el tacto le supo dulce e irreal. Saya, por otro lado, recordó la primera vez que Hagi le dio un beso fuera de la seguridad de su habitación, al aire libre y bajo la luz del sol, tras los establos cercanos al lago del Zoológico, aún bajo el altísimo riesgo de ser descubiertos. Ella se había quedado con los ojos cerrados y el rostro levantado en una mueca infantil mientras Hagi, que en aquel entonces era apenas un joven de veintitrés años, miraba a todos lados cerciorándose de estar solos. Estaba tan nervioso de ser descubiertos y las consecuencias que aquello podían acarrear que la besó temblando y sin aire. Cuando se separaron ella se burló de él, infantil, diciéndole que besaba como un niñito.

Un claxon tras ellos resonó una y otra vez, haciéndolos sobresaltarse y separarse con brusquedad. La luz verde iluminaba levemente sus rostros.

—¡Hey, idiota, muévete de una vez! —El conductor detrás de ellos asomó la cabeza por la ventana y levantó el puño, enfurecido. Cuando apenas Hagi posó la mano sobre la palanca para ponerse en marcha de nuevo, el hombre, desesperado, movió bruscamente su auto hacia la izquierda y los rebasó, gritando y tocando la bocina un par de veces—: ¡Consigan una habitación, imbéciles!

Se alejó haciendo un enorme escándalo con las llantas y el rugido del motor, mientras Hagi se ponía en marcha. De pronto tenía calor, a pesar del aire frío que se colaba por su ventana. Se tomó unos segundos para mirarse por el espejo retrovisor, pero no había ningún sonrojo coloreando sus mejillas. Hace mucho que había aprendido a controlar cosas como esas.

Por otro lado Saya se tomaba el puente de la nariz, bajando la cabeza, entre estresada y frustrada.

—Con un demonio… —la escuchó mascullar, avergonzada.

—Saya… ¿eso qué…?

—Nada, Hagi, nada —interrumpió cortante, sin mirarlo—. No te equivoques. Sólo quise hacerlo.

—" _Patrañas"_ —Pensó el Caballero, sin saber muy bien si el pensamiento venía alimentado por ver aquella parte de Saya dejada de lado, o por pura fuerza de la negación.

—Yo también quise comprobar si seguías siendo Hagi —admitió la joven luego de unos momentos, como si le hubiese leído la mente. La realidad es que ignoraba por completo lo que Hagi pensaba—. Sigues besando como si nos fueran a descubrir.

El Caballero recordó la misma escena que Saya, mucho tiempo atrás, ambos escondidos tras los establos.

—Lo hicieron —respondió él, mirando el auto del enfurecido conductor alejándose rápidamente.

* * *

" _Al partir al frente, cada una de nosotras había jurado que no habría amoríos. Después de la guerra, si sobrevivíamos, ya tendríamos tiempo para amar. Y antes de la guerra ni siquiera nos habíamos besado. Éramos más estrictas que la juventud de ahora. Para nosotras un beso significaba amor hasta la muerte. De hecho, en el frente las relaciones estaban prohibidas; si los superiores se enteraban, por norma general, a uno de los enamorados lo trasladaban a otra unidad, simplemente los separaban. Pero nosotras protegíamos, defendíamos nuestro amor. Incumplimos nuestros juramentos infantiles… Nos enamorábamos… Creo que si en la guerra no me hubiera enamorado, no habría sobrevivido. El amor me salvó. Esa fue mi salvación…"_ :Sofía Krígel, cabo mayor, francotiradora.

 **La guerra no tiene rostro de mujer —Svetlana Alexiévich**

* * *

 **Hola a todos. Espero hayan disfrutado este capítulo y, bueno, aclarando cosas, tal y como dije desde el principio, este fic lo hice para que fuera muy sencillo y sin grandes emociones o exabruptos, una disculpa si resulta un poco aburrido.**

 **Debo confesar que la escena donde Saya se mete por accidente a otro automóvil fue una de las que me inspiró para escribir este fic luego de que una de mis tías me contara una anécdota donde, precisamente, a ella le sucedió lo mismo de confundir un auto y meterse en el que no era. Cuando me lo contó me partí de risa, y por desgracia tengo la mala costumbre de imaginar la reacción de mis personajes preferidos en situaciones chuscas o cotidianas que me pueden pasar a mí o que le suceden a la gente que me rodea. Creo que lo hago más como un ejercicio creativo que otra cosa, así que me comencé a preguntar cómo reaccionaría esta mezcla entre la Saya de Plus y la de TLV en una situación tan vergonzosa.**

 **Por otro lado, espero que no haya quedado muy OOC cuando Hagi se ríe precisamente de eso. Por los mangas de Adagio y los episodios del anime anteriores al suceso de 1972 en Vietnam, donde Saya perdió el control, he visto que el personaje de Hagi, si bien sigue siendo tan serio como se le conoce, era un poco más expresivo e incluso sonreía de vez en cuando, así que encuentro lógico que riera un poco con la torpeza de Saya.**

 **En cuanto a los apodos, fue también otra de las razones por las cuales escribí este fic. No son canon, se me ocurrieron a mí y me puse a pensar en cómo llamarían a Hagi y Saya en las distintas células del Escudo Rojo conforme el contexto cultural de cada una. Sé que el apodo para Hagi de la** _ **Flor de Estambul**_ **es el más extraño, confieso que pensé en él por la canción de Javier Ruibal, aunque la letra en realidad no tiene ningún parecido con su personaje o su historia (debe ser la melodía lo que me recuerda a Hagi y el contexto parisino, ya que se sabe que es la ciudad favorita de Hagi). Eso sí, lo de Yoko Ono y John Lennon, así como el rumor de que Hagi era un hijo bastardo de Joel y una cortesana de lujo, y lo de banshees, los leí en un inicio en otro fanfic de Blood Plus llamado** _ **Unvollendete.**_

 **Ahora, aclarando un par de conceptos que tal vez no conozcan (yo misma no los conocí hasta hace poco), lo de** _ **banshee**_ **se refiere a un espíritu femenino del folclore irlandés que, según las leyendas, se dedican a aparecerse a las personas para anunciar con gemidos, gritos y llantos la muerte de un pariente cercano. Son consideradas hadas y mensajes del otro mundo.**

 **Ahora,** _ **sukeban**_ **, fueron grupos de estudiantes mujeres japonesas, de preparatoria, que aparecieron en dicho país en la década de los sesenta y setenta que, en un inicio, buscaron protestar contra la hipersexualización femenina modificando sus uniformes, sobre todo dejando sus faldas de uniforme muy largas para esconder debajo de ellas sus armas. Con el paso del tiempo se volvieron pandillas delictivas juveniles muy similares a la mafia, pero fueron un grupo único en Japón, aunque ahora ya no existen. Incluí esto porque me enamoré de las sukeban, y debo admitirlo, cuando leí sobre ellas inmediatamente pensé en todo el diseño del personaje de Saya en TLV, con el uniforme, armada y negándose a aceptar la mierda de nadie, además de la coincidencia de fechas.**

 **Eso sería todo por ahora. Muchísimas gracias a quienes se tomaron el tiempo de leer este pequeño fic y espero disfruten el siguiente y último capítulo.**

 **[A favor de la Campaña "Con voz y voto", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo]**

 **Me despido,**

 **Agatha Romaniev.**


	4. Saya

**Disclaimer:** _Blood+_ no me pertenece, es propiedad de Production I.G., Aniplex y Junichi Fujisaku. _Blood: The Last Vampire_ no me pertenece, es propiedad de Production I.G., SPE Visual Works y Hiroyuki Kitakubo.

* * *

" _En nuestra unidad había muchas chicas guapas… Fuimos a los baños, había una peluquería allí mismo. Todas nos teñimos las cejas. El comandante nos echó un buen rapapolvo: "¿Habéis venido a luchar o a ir a un baile?". Por la noche lloramos, frotamos, nos intentamos quitar el tinte. Al día siguiente, el comandante nos iba repitiendo a cada una: "No necesito damiselas, necesito soldados. En una guerra, las damiselas no sobreviven". Era un comandante muy severo. Antes de la guerra era maestro de matemáticas"._ Anastasia Petrovna Shéleg, cabo mayor, operadora de globos aerostáticos de barrera.

 **La guerra no tiene rostro de mujer —Svetlana Alexiévich**

* * *

 **Saya**

De vuelta en el edificio de departamentos escucharon la radio sonar al pasar frente al que ocupaban Louis y David, pero no se detuvieron a avisar que ya habían regresado ni a preguntar los detalles sobre el siguiente viaje a Los Ángeles. Que esperaran un poco más, pensó Saya, quien de pronto no estaba de humor para tratar esa clase de asuntos que, de todas formas, ya estaban arreglados: además, por su mente todavía daba vueltas una y otra vez la palabra _banshee_.

El apodo la molestaba, pero no lo suficiente como para hacerla rabiar; tal vez la fonética de la palabra le resultaba agradable, y siendo sincera, más que molestarle, le recordaba más a Diva que a Hagi o a sí misma. El hada fantasmagórica del folclore irlandés, deambulando por los bosques y llenándolos con sus gritos y gemidos, anunciando la proximidad de una muerte inevitable, le parecía una analogía adecuada para su hermana. Diva no era un fantasma ni un hada, era una vampiresa y una reina, y su canto, en un principio bello, escapando de entre los barrotes de su antigua prisión, ahora le sonaba a fuego, sangre y muerte.

Era como escuchar a un ángel cantar con un infierno de fondo, regocijándose en su propia y magnifica indiferencia. Su voz se volvía más fuerte e intensa con cada muerte que se bebía.

Saya sacudió la cabeza levemente cuando entraron al departamento, intentando apartar de su cabeza los recuerdos más tormentosos de su pasado que, aún hoy en día, y probablemente hasta el día de su muerte, la perseguían sin siquiera percatarse. Ahora no le servían, mucho menos ante la fantasmagórica idea de que mientras más pensaba en Diva, más devorada se sentía por ella.

En un intento de distraerse miró la hora mientras se quitaba la gabardina y la dejaba sin cuidado en el sofá, con Hagi pisándole los talones, pero ni siquiera se fijó demasiado en los números que las manecillas marcaban. No faltaba mucho para que anocheciera, y con ello, el sueño y el cansancio comenzaban a vencerla.

Suspirando, se detuvo en medio de la habitación al tiempo que Hagi también se quitaba su gabardina. Sin decir palabra se metió las manos debajo del suéter y desabrochó su sostén, para luego comenzar a maniobrar con los brazos, no sin cierta torpeza, para quitarse la prenda interior sin necesidad de desvestirse. Hagi se quedó de pie a un lado de ella, mirándola intrigado.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó el Caballero alzando las cejas ligeramente. Saya lo miró como si nada.

—¿Qué parece? —contestó al tiempo que deslizaba el sostén por debajo del suéter, el cual terminó arrojado también sobre el sofá—. Es muy incómodo.

Por un instante, sin poder evitarlo, el Caballero notó la caída suave y natural de los pechos acompañados de los dos pequeños bultos que formaban los pezones. Hagi enseguida procuró mirar hacia otro lado cuando se percató de la forma en cómo el delgado suéter se ciñó a los pechos desnudos de Saya sin discreción alguna, y no supo qué pensar exactamente al reparar en la idea de que una mujer debía tenerle _mucha_ confianza a un hombre como para quitarse la ropa interior frente a él… o bien, considerarlo digno de tanta confianza como un amigo, y _nada más._ Ambas ideas lo confundieron, sobre todo después del beso en el carro. Y con ambas cosas Saya actuaba como si nada pasara.

A veces se preguntaba si Saya alguna vez aprendió realmente las reglas del pudor con las cuales la criaron durante años en el Zoológico, o si aún hoy en día de alguna forma seguía mostrando rastros de su antigua infantilidad porque, al final de cuentas, a los niños no les interesa la desnudez del cuerpo humano. Sus mentes inocentes no ven más allá de las extrañas diferencias entre niñas y niños capaces de intrigarlos y provocarles miles de preguntas. O tal vez ninguna de las dos cosas le importaban a Saya ni un poco.

Si quería fanfarronear y comportarse como un troglodita, Hagi podía presumir que la primera vez que vio a una mujer en ropa interior fue a la misma Saya, cuando él sólo tenía doce años. Claro que la ropa interior de aquella época, con sus enaguas larguísimas y ajustados corsés, eran de risa en comparación con las prendas íntimas en las cuales estas evolucionaron hasta hoy en día. La ropa interior de aquel tiempo no permitían ver nada más allá de pantorrillas, hombros y brazos desnudos, pero en aquel entonces y con aquella edad, Hagi ya no podía considerarse tan inocente y recordaba, no sin cierta nostalgia, el sonrojo y la vergüenza que se apoderó de él cuando Saya se quitó su vestido empapado en el interior del granero, o la facilidad con la cual le pedía que la ayudase a vestirse y cómo él solía huir de la habitación con la cara roja como un tomate. Después se dio cuenta de que ya Saya lo hacía a propósito para importunarlo y reírse, lo que significaba que, entonces, no era tan inocente e infantil como parecía a simple vista, o al menos, dejó de serlo con el tiempo, mientras él crecía y ella junto a él.

Algunos años después no fueron pocas las veces que la vio completamente desnuda, pero había pasado mucho tiempo desde aquello, y esta vez Saya no le prestaba atención alguna ni mostraba señales o intenciones distintas. Como había dicho, el sostén _simplemente_ le resultaba incómodo, y le daba lo mismo si él la veía o no.

Saya dejó la espada sobre la cama y Hagi la observó sacar de la bolsa las cosas que había comprado en la farmacia para luego sentarse en el tocador. Cuando se acercó vio que la reciente compra se trataba de un catéter empaquetado herméticamente y una pequeña bolsa que contenía un par de aretes.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —preguntó mientras ella tomaba un trozo de algodón entre los dedos para remojarlo en alcohol.

—Si tú puedes tatuarte, yo puedo perforarme las orejas —objetó sacando el catéter de la bolsa y los aretes. Apretó entre sus dedos el algodón hasta que un par de gotas de alcohol resbalaron por su pulgar. El aroma penetró con fuerza en su nariz y se preguntó, sintiéndose ligeramente tonta, para qué había hecho eso: no era como si pudiera contraer alguna infección, no con esa sangre que le corría por las venas.

—¿Estás segura? —inquirió Hagi, recargándose en la mesa frente a ella.

Saya lo miró como si no lo creyera y adoptó un tono ligeramente irónico.

—No pongas esa cara, Hagi.

Apenas terminó de hablar encerró el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda entre el trozo de algodón y la aguja, y sin dudarlo empujó, atravesando la carne blanda con facilidad.

—¡Mierda! —exclamó por lo bajo, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Después los abrió y miró atenta en el espejo, casi fascinada, la aguja atravesando su lóbulo. El Caballero cerró un ojo y torció la boca al instante, como si lo hubiesen perforado a él, justo cuando Saya jugueteó un poco con el catéter aún atravesando su oreja. El gesto de la chica vino acompañado de una sonrisa ligera e insidiosa.

Curiosamente, había sido mucho más expresivo al verla perforarse ella misma la oreja que cuando una garra de quiróptero le perforaba a él mismo, sin piedad, el abdomen o el estomago.

Saya siempre había tenido una muy baja tolerancia al dolor, o al menos eso creyó él durante su adolescencia. El hecho de que se negase a tocar rosas silvestres llenas de espinas, o que armara un gran escándalo cuando se hacía daño, cubriéndose la herida como si las entrañas se le fueran a salir por cualquier rasguño, lo hicieron creer que la chica no soportaba el dolor de herida alguna o que tal vez temía quedar con alguna cicatriz; sólo hasta después comprendió que su capacidad para soportar el dolor era como la de cualquiera, y que la verdadera razón por la cual trataba de evitar lastimarse no tenía nada que ver con la vanidad, sino al temor de que él descubriera su sobrehumana capacidad para regenerarse prácticamente al instante.

De hecho, cuando lo descubrió al cortarse un dedo con una cuerda del violonchelo, Saya armó tal alboroto que se encerró durante tres días enteros, llorando debajo de las sábanas y negándose a tomar su _medicamento_. La situación se tornó tan preocupante que Hagi tuvo que trepar los muros de la mansión hasta la ventana de la habitación de Saya y entrar rompiendo cristales y marcos de madera, mientras Joel depositaba en él la confianza de que sería capaz de sacarla de su aislamiento, y por supuesto, las burlas de Amshel, quien aseguraba que antes de conseguir hacerse el héroe o el caballero al rescate de la damisela en desgracia, se rompería el cuello por torpe e ingenuo.

Amshel tuvo razón, pero sólo después de dos años, en el mismo momento de su muerte.

Si era sincero, en su ya lejana ingenuidad de veinteañero jugando a ser el héroe, jamás se había sentido tan hombre como aquella vez, aunque se llevase en el proceso varios golpes y uno que otro susto de muerte. Y él que solía presumirle a Saya cómo de niño se fracturó dos costillas durante una de sus tretas, un par de años antes de ser llevado al Zoológico.

Después de aquella muestra de valiente devoción, fue cuando juntó las agallas para confesarle lo que sentía por ella, y entonces su relación se tornó mucho más profunda e íntima que la de una simple amistad o su relación formal de ama y sirviente.

No pudo evitar seguir pensando en el último beso, el del auto, al igual que no pudo dejar de sentirse aturdido por él. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se besaran? Hagi podía contar los años, meses, semanas, tal vez hasta los días, pero cuando llegase a los segundos sabía que se volvería loco; no por la idea de calcularlo, sino por la idea de que los segundos seguirían corriendo. Ese era el precio a pagar por enamorarse de una mujer que no necesitaba de su amor, sino su fidelidad, pero decidió no mencionar palabra alguna del asunto.

—¿Estás bien? —inquirió una vez que recuperó su gesto estoico. Saya tomó un poco de aire.

—Sí, no pasa nada. No duele tanto —Y no mentía. Era un dolor fugaz y punzante, pero sólo duraba un santiamén, cuando la aguja atravesaba la piel.

Apresurada, antes de que la perforación cerrara, introdujo el arete y lo cerró. Apenas una gota de sangre salió de la diminuta incisión, y repitió el proceso en su oreja derecha sin dudarlo. Para cuando terminó tenía los lóbulos de las orejas y la curva del cartílago enrojecidos, pero ignoró aquello cuando miró atenta cómo le quedaban las figuras de rosas magentas, de alguna manera enmarcando discretamente su rostro, y la forma en cómo sus trenzas caían desde atrás de sus orejas. Saya, por unos instantes, tuvo una imagen instantánea de la femineidad que decidió dejar de lado cuando la guerra llegó a su vida.

Suspirando, se recargó pesadamente contra el respaldo de la silla, con Hagi todavía contra el tocador, mientras este se preguntaba qué la había llevado a hacer tal cosa. En el Zoológico Saya solía ser una chica vanidosa y femenina, amante de los vestidos de seda en colores pasteles, las flores, las peinetas extravagantes y los accesorios, y también tan –en aquellos tiempos- masculina como para disfrutar enormemente montar a caballo, del esgrima, escalar sin importar que sus zapatillas se arruinaran o jalarse el cabello descuidadamente cuando le dejaban el peinado demasiado apretado.

Pero desde que comenzase esa guerra, aunque Saya no había dejado de lado toda femineidad, en sus dos despertares anteriores optó por cortarse el cabello como un hombre y vestir con pantalones y botas para moverse libremente a la hora de pelear. Por supuesto, había dejado de lado los antiguos corsés, los anillos, pulseras, collares y aretes: todo aquello que supusiera un obstáculo a la hora de defenderse, atacar y blandir una espada.

En un principio los combatientes y soldados del Escudo Rojo no se creían que su principal guerrera y arma secreta se tratase de una chica, aún más, de una jovencita que no aparentaba más de veinte años, si a mucho dieciocho años: baja de estatura, con una firme y ya marcada masa muscular, pero muy delgada y de rasgos finos. Ni siquiera su complexión física se acercaba al de las entrenadas mujeres soldado del ejército y la misma organización, y su rudeza era más calculadora y fría que típicamente masculina.

A lo largo de las décadas escucharon burlas y criticas, ¿ _cómo una chiquilla va a pelear una guerra contra estos monstruos?, se romperá en dos_ , decían, _es una mujer_ , agregaban. Saya, en respuesta, demostraba su valía con la espada firmemente sujeta y las manos llenas de sangre, y ahora, en la década de los sesenta, se movía entre ambos roles de género y apariencias dentro de una línea diáfana y difícil de determinar. Era un milagro que esta vez se dejase el cabello largo, aunque siempre lo trenzaba, pero no optaba por maquillaje alguno o ropa colorida y delicada, a excepción, ahora, de los aretes.

Seguía luciendo como una chica, pero más como una _chica ruda_.

—Fue un poco inesperado —confesó Hagi, observándola con atención. Los aretes le quedaban muy bien y la hacían ver un poco más joven. Saya lo miró de reojo.

—Me dieron ganas —Se encogió de hombros—. Pero no es la gran cosa. No me ha quitado el sueño.

Sin decir nada más se levantó y caminó a la cama, lánguida, donde se quitó las botas sin mucho cuidado. No se tomó el tiempo de cambiarse de ropa, deshacerse de las trenzas o cubrirse con la sábana, simplemente se recostó perezosamente al tiempo que le pedía a Hagi que apagase la luz. Una vez que lo hizo este pasó a sentarse al sofá, en silencio, luego de hacer un lado las gabardinas y el sostén blanco, que resaltaba sobre la ropa negra de manera escandalosa. Luego de unos segundos Saya abrió los ojos y lo observó desde la cama.

—¿No estás cansado? —inquirió en voz baja, con la voz amortiguada. Entre la tenue oscuridad de la habitación lo vio negar con la cabeza. Apenas anochecería, y ese día había sido tan tranquilo y lento que ni siquiera se sentía exhausto.

—Pareces un perro regañado —apuntó Saya, aunque más le recordó a un esposo regañado y mandado directamente al sofá que otra cosa. En la oscuridad, Hagi alzó una ceja—. Puedes descansar aquí, no tienes que quedarte en el sofá.

De alguna manera el tono de su voz le recordó, nuevamente, la forma en cómo Saya se había estado moviendo entre aquellos dos roles de género que, dentro de la guerra, siempre resultaban no más que una mentira impuesta por la educación y la sociedad. Todo ese tiempo Saya resultaba para todos un misterio, una chica dura y certera, incluso amenazadora, pero no había perdido la costumbre de suavizar su voz cuando la situación lo ameritaba, o bien, cuando era necesario no levantar sospechas.

Se lo pensó unos instantes, pero le pareció fuera de lugar preguntarle si estaba segura. Saya estaba muy lejos de ser aquella dulce y consentida chica que conoció: parecía fría, pero no lo era en lo más mínimo, su ira y agresividad se lo impedían, su constante mueca de molestia provocaba más miedo que indiferencia y dejaba en su lugar una costra de dureza y sequedad a su alrededor, pero ese día parecía tan relajada y serena, dejándose llevar por cualquier impulso, que el Caballero incluso temió que su sueño se estuviese acercando prematuramente. Era común que cuando su hibernación se acercaba Saya actuara más suavemente, más como una gato que una pantera. Incluso como si estuviese constantemente drogada.

En silencio, caminó hasta la cama y tomó el sitio libre a lado de ella, dejando las piernas extendidas y la cara apuntando al techo. Lo único que los separaba, como si se tratase de un peligroso guardián o un chaperón, era la espada sujeta entre las manos de la chica.

—Saya… —Ladeó el rostro hacia ella. La aludida abrió lentamente los ojos—. ¿No crees que dormirías más cómoda sin los aretes?

Emitió un gemido en forma de negativa, y Hagi siquiera intentó preguntar por la katana. Se le había hecho costumbre dormir agarrada a su espada como si se tratase de un muñeco de felpa; en innumerables ocasiones, en el pasado, habían sido atacados durante la noche, cuando creían estar a salvo para descansar unas horas.

—No. Dormiré con ellos. Si me los quito, para cuando despierte las perforaciones ya habrán cerrado.

El Caballero alzó ambas cejas. Pensándolo por segunda vez, tenía razón. Incluso cuando él mismo se hizo el tatuaje recordó la angustia y confusión del tatuador, diciéndole que tenía la piel de elefante más dura que hubiese visto, y que por alguna razón que no comprendía y que jamás había visto en otro cliente a lo largo de su trayectoria, le estaba costando mucho trabajo introducir la tinta en las múltiples heridas creadas por la diminuta aguja que el artista, sin saberlo, cerraban casi al instante. Al final el tatuaje tardó el doble en impregnarse en su piel de lo que hubiese sido en una piel humana. Apenas y sangró, y el tatuaje, en lugar de tardar, máximo, un mes en cicatrizar, en Hagi tardó solamente una noche.

Vio a Saya cerrar los ojos, y pudo adivinar el momento en que finalmente cayó dormida. La respiración pausada, la boca entreabierta y el gesto, ahora apacible. Desde su despertar sólo adquiría ese gesto cuando dormía, y horas después se veía interrumpido por sus tormentosas pesadillas y espectros nocturnos. El resto del tiempo, si no iba por la vida con el ceño fruncido o un gesto de desprecio que espantaba a todo aquel que la mirase a los ojos, la seriedad de su rostro fácilmente podía competir con la de él, y lo miraba todo y a todos con los ojos entrecerrados, como si sospechara de cada cosa que su vista captaba o esperase un ataque de cualquier sitio en cualquier momento.

Era tranquilizador para el Caballero verla dormir antes de que las pesadillas la persiguieran.

Contemplándola en la oscuridad, su atención se centró por unos instantes en sus labios entreabiertos y luego fueron a los aretes de rosa que recién se había colocado, y le recordó al apodo que había entre David y él, _su rosa._

Unas semanas antes David le había dicho que, lidiando con Saya en Japón durante la misión de la Base Aérea de Yokota, le daba la impresión de que, de alguna forma, _su rosa_ se estaba marchitando a fuerza de golpes. Eso le había dicho.

La frase se quedó dando vueltas en la cabeza del Caballero por algunos días, y aunque claramente Saya no estaba en su mejor momento anímico, Hagi no tardó en descartar la idea de su cabeza, porque para él Saya no era una rosa marchitándose, ni una azucena por la cual morir; tampoco una arpía sedienta de sangre ni mucho menos una _banshee_ que anuncia la muerte con gritos fantasmales, si acaso el filo feroz y brillante de su espada enrojecida: para él, Saya siempre sería _Saya_ , y siempre preferiría llamarla por el mismo nombre que le dieron al nacer y que antes de ella poseyó la intrigante momia que fue su madre.

Al final de cuentas, _saya_ era el nombre que los japoneses dieron a la funda en la cual se guarda una katana: madera ligera y lacada tan delicada que, si la espada que guarda no se desenvaina con cuidado, su filo puede atravesar la vaina y cercenar los dedos de quien la porta.

Madera delicada, pero que dentro de ella guarda un arma mortal que si no se trata con cuidado puede volverse, sin pensarlo, contra quien abusa de ella. Para Hagi, la _saya_ de la espada japonesa era la descripción más acertada para la _Saya_ que él conocía. Y eso nunca cambiaría aunque Saya se empeñase en convertirse en algo muy diferente.

Sin hacer ruido, y con gentileza, el Caballero posó una mano sobre la de su ama, mientras Saya dormía abrazada a su espada como un amante, sosteniendo con firmeza su propia _saya_.

 **FIN**

* * *

" _¿Os acordáis, chicas? Íbamos en los vagones de mercancías… Los soldados se burlaban de cómo sujetábamos los fusiles. No lo hacíamos de la manera en que se suele sostener un arma, sino… Ya no soy capaz de reproducirlo… Igual que cogíamos a nuestras muñecas…"_

 **La guerra no tiene rostro de mujer —Svetlana Alexiévich**

* * *

 **Bueno, llegamos al capítulo final de este pequeño fic. Me ha gustado mucho experimentar la mezcla de la Saya de la película y el anime, pero últimamente he sentido más admiración por la Saya original.**

 **No tengo mucho que aclarar, creo que todo queda explicado a lo largo de los capítulos. Sólo me queda decir muchas gracias a quienes se tomaron el tiempo de leer esta historia y comentar. Pronto estaré con nuevos fanfics de Blood que he estado preparando, así que seguiré rondando por aquí.**

 **[A favor de la Campaña "Con voz y voto", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo]**

 **Me despido,**

 **Agatha Romaniev.**


End file.
